Heroes Forever: The New Resolution
Heroes Forever: The New Resolution is an upcoming 2017 superhero film directed by Gary Ross. It is the second installment in the Heroes Forever franchise, which is a spin off sequel to the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series produced and written by Rita Christensen in her screenplay debut inspired by her book with the same title, as well as the tenth film in Rita Christensen's Superhero Saga. The film stars Cameron Boyce, G Hannelius, Mika Abdalla, Marcus Scribner, Chloe Csengery, Noah Ryan Scott, Lisa Black and Greyson Chance and Jeremy Piven. This marks the acting debut of Greyson Chance. Leo Howard is cast as a new leading character. It is a sequel to Heroes Forever: The New Beginning and will be followed by a untitled third Heroes Forever installment. The original cast from the previous film series - Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin and Barbara Blue - will all return for the sequel reprising their roles as Danny, Rebecca, Alec and Naudia, respectively as well as for the last three films. Filming began on April 2016 and concluded in October 2016. It is scheduled for a November 10, 2017 worldwide release, and will be including releases in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D, respectively. Synopsis One year has passed since the previous story. As they are close on finishing up high school in their junior year, Devin (Cameron Boyce), Brooke (G. Hannelius), Kurtis (Marcus Scribner), Erica (Mika Abdalla) and Kyle (Noah Ryan Scott) befriends with new student Zayne (Leo Howard), who transfers from Canada. Wolfman (Jeremy Piven) returns with a new plan ahead, who kidnaps Zayne, and has chosen him to become his assistant by putting him under a evil spell to destroy the heroes, and also trying to tear the team apart. During the situation, Zayne also captures the heroes' enemies Butch (Aramis Knight), Leonard (Kwesi Boakye), Abby (Amanda Pace) and Rachel (Rachel Pace) to become his teammates to destroy the Jane Hoop Elementary heroes. As the heroes discover their identity, they must find a way to break a evil spell on the kids, who all turned evil, before it is too late. Cast *Cameron Boyce as Devin Gorden, Brooke's brother (son of Danny and Rebecca) being chosen as a superhero and a leader of the team. His significant color is Red, who is Danny's replacement. *G Hannelius as Brooke Gorden, Devin's sister (daughter of Danny and Rebecca) being chosen as a superhero. Her significant color is Pink, who is Rebecca's replacement. *Marcus Scribner as Kurtis Gutzwiller, Erica's brother (son of Alec and Naudia) being chosen as a superhero. His significant color is Blue, who is Alec's replacement. *Mika Abdalla as Erica Gutzwiller, Kurtis's sister (daughter of Alec and Naudia) being chosen as a superhero. Her significant color is Yellow, who is Cory's replacement. *Noah Ryan Scott as Kyle Berning, Kayla's brother (son of Cory and Stephanie), Devin and Kurtis' best friend being chosen as a superhero. His significant color is Black, who is Jaquille's replacement. *Chloe Csengery as Kayla Berning, Kyle's sister (daughter of Cory and Stephanie), Brooke and Erica's best friend chosen as assistant for the heroes. She is chosen as the new mentor of the heroes, who happens to be replacement of Naudia. *Jon Hamm as Mayor Don Kingston, The new mayor of Cincinnati and now owner of the superheroes Jane Hoop Elementary, following Mayor James Watson's death from the events of ''Turbo of Catland''. *Amanda Peet as Lisa Kingston, Don's new wife, and secretary of Jane Hoop Elementary, replacement for Mrs. Bella Watson after her retirement, after the murder of his other wife. *Leo Howard as Zayne Tyler, a Canadian transfer student, which Brooke has a crush on. *Lisa Black as Alice Kingston, Don's daughter, as well as Alice's new step mom after her mom's murder, who is currently in college and engaged to Hunter. *Greyson Chance as Hunter Suggs, Alice's fiancé, who attends same college Alice attends. *Jeremy Piven as Joseph White / Wolfman, Catwoman's brother who seeks on revenge on destroying the original heroes' children. He is happen to be mentally ill, and is in prison for quite some time for murder. *Heather Graham as Chloe White / Miss Mysterious, wife of Joseph. She supports him on wanting to destroy the original heroes, who will be absent for the film, on killing her husband's sister Catwoman. *Chris O'Donnell as Mark O'Neil / Spyman, Joseph's best friend, who supports him on wanting revenge on the new heroes' parents, who killed Joseph's sister. *Mackenzie Foy as Katlyn "Kate" White, daughter of Joseph (Wolfman) and Chole (Mysterious), who went missing. *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, Devin and Brooke's father, who is a retired original member of Jane Hoop Elementary known as the leader. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Gorden, Danny's wife, Devin and Brooke's mother, who is a retired original member of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny and Rebecca's brother-in-law, father of Erica and Kurtis, who is a retired original member of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gutzwiller, Alec's wife, Danny's cousin, Rebecca's sister-in-law, mother of Kurtis and Erica, who is a retired original member of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Brandon Simpson as Cory Berning, the original heroes' good friend, Kayla and Kyle's father, who is a retired original Jane Hoop Elementary member. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, the original heroes' good friend, who is a retired original Jane Hoop Elementary member. *Anna Johnson as Stephanie Berning, the original heroes' friend, Cory's wife, Kayla and Kyle's mother, who is a retired original Jane Hoop Elementary member. *Kiersey Clemons as Tanya Williams, Jaquille's girlfriend. *Aramis Knight as Butch, a high school bully who still a enemy to Devin and his team, which lead to jealousy on becoming superheroes. *Kwesi Boakye as Leonard, Butch's best friend, who supports him on picking on Devin, and sometimes his siblings and friends. *Amanda Pace as Abby, Rachel's twin sister and Butch's girlfriend, who is still a enemy Brooke, and jealous of her being a superhero. *Rachel Pace as Rachel, Abby's twin sister, girlfriend of Leonard, who supports her for picking on Brooke. Casting Lisa Black will reprise her role as Alice Kingston, daughter of Don Kingston. Andy Watson confirmed not returning as the role as Alice's fiancé Hunter Suggs. This is due that Watson has retired back in 2011 right after Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 was released, and decided not to work for another film again and wants to focus on his personal life. Greyson Chance will make his acting debut as Alice's husband, Hunter Suggs, replacing Watson. It also marks the debut of Greyson's acting career. On September 2014, it was rumored that Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie may return for the spin-off. But in on September 15, 2014, Brown responds that he is "unsure" if the company wants him back. It was also rumored that their characters are expecting to appear in at least some parts of the films in the series. It was confirmed in December 2015 that Brown will be returning as his character Danny for the sequels, as well as Amy Tammie as Rebecca, Ben Linkin as Alec and Barbara Blue as Naudia for the last two films. On February 2016, it was rumored that actor Logan Lerman will be appearing in the film as his character Kirk Waters. Also in February 10, 2016, Brandon Simpson and Bloom Dee will reprise their roles for the film. Brooke Timer confirms that she will reprise her role as a dead character Salma White aka Dr. Catwoman. It was confirmed that Leo Howard will be playing a role as a new student, who recently transferred from Canada. Christensen reveals that his character will befriends with the heroes, and also will be a love interest to Brooke, who is chosen by Joseph as his assistant to destroy the heroes. The Twilight Saga actress Mackenzie Foy is cast in a leading role as Joseph and Chloe's daughter, who mysteriously went missing. Christensen reveals that Foy's character has been abused by her parents, and had a horrible life, and decides to go far away so never wanted to see her parents again. The enemies of the new Jane Hoop Elementary will be played by different actors, and they all will be having a much bigger role than the first film. Maxim Knight will be replaced by Aramis Knight for the role as Butch, Devin and Kurtis' enemy, while Jaden Harmon will be replaced by Kwesi Boakye as Leonard, Butch's best friend. Brown reprised his role a Danny and appeared at the end of ''Heroes Forever: The New Beginning'', which all staff and cast members kept it a secret with Christensen states: "This is suppose to be a surprise when everyone watches this movie." Production Development A spin-off series was confirmed secrectly by Christensen on June 2014 to be in the works. She admits that the series will be based on her own spin-off book, Heroes Forever: The New Beginning. It was confirmed that the spin-off will be a trilogy. Film distributor Paramount Pictures dated the first film to be released on November 11, 2016. This film has confirmed a November 10, 2017 release date, and third and final for November 9, 2018. The series will be more of a sequel/spin-off series from the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series. The franchise will be based on the series spin-off, Jane Hoop Elementary: The New Heroes taking place about ten years after the events from Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2, focusing on teenagers, who happen to be children of the original superheroes before they were born, defending the world. It was revealed that the enemy will be the brother of late sister Dr. Catwoman, the original heroes' enemy, who is trying to kill the heroes as to take revenge for the heroes who retired by destroying their kids. Producers of the original film series, Derek Todd and Drake Jones both decided to come back and work on Christensen's project. Jones admits "Rita's plans is completely brilliant". Christen also got involved being producer for the film, making it the debut of working for films. Gary Ross, who directs the last four Hoop films, confirms that he will be directing the film Filming The original cast members from the first film will all reprise their roles as the Jane Hoop Elementary superheroes. Filming for the film is originally scheduled to begin in mid June 2016. Shooting is expected to take place in Cincinnati, Ohio. Rita Christensen confirmed that filming has already began filming starting April 1, 2016. It took place in Cincinnati, Ohio. Most of the action sequences for the film will be filmed on a green screen. Other places are also filmed in Oakwood, Missouri, where a scene of Morphin the Power from fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' films, will be seen in the film. Filming is expected to be finish around November or December 2016. It was confirmed that it will be wrapped by mid October 2016. Filming wrapped on October 12, 2016. Release Heroes Forever: The New Resolution will be released nationwide on November 10, 2017 one year after the release of ''Heroes Forever: The New Beginning''. The film will have a 3D and IMAX release as well. A 2 minute first teaser for the film was first released during the premiere of Heroes Forever: The New Beginning, which is later released online. Also, a couple days later, Paramount Pictures released two stills with the first shows Danny, Rebecca and Alec, and the other shows Devin, Brooke and Kurtis at prom, which appears to be under attacked. Planned sequels A third installment of the Heroes Forever trilogy is scheduled for a November 9, 2018 release. It was rumored that it may be split into two separated films, just like the final installment of the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush''. However on April 12, 2016, it was confirmed that the series will expand up to five films. It was revealed that Christensen has already completed the script for the third film, and production was expected to begin in mid 2017. On October 29, 2016, Paramount Pictures scheduled the release date for the fourth film for November 15, 2019 and the fifth film for November 13, 2020. Christensen has already completed the script for the third film, and has ideas for the fourth film. References # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - To Be Made Into Two Movies. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part II - Release Dates. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Film won't be in 3D. Wiki News. Retreived October 8, 2010. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 44 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 43 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 42 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 41 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 36 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 34 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 30 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 7, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 27 Days # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 18 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 15 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 5 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ Original Jane Hoop Elementary Characters Returning For Movie Spin-Off Series Sequels. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Lisa Black Will Star in the Heroes Forever franchise, Jane Hoop Elementary spin-off. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Greyson Chance Will Star in First Blockbuster Film, the Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Cast of the Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Characters. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Jeremy Piven Will Play Lead Villain in the Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Hilary Swan Will Star in Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Begins Filming. January 16, 2016. # ^ The First Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Trailer Debuts! Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Heroes Forever 2 Gets New Title. Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Heroes Forever 2 Will Be in 3D and Imax in 2017! Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Blake Brown Talks Reuniting With Original Jane Hoop Elementary Cast Members in Series Spin-Off Films. Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Second Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Teaser Poster Released. Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Check Out the First Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Featurette Behind the Scenes Look! Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Wraps Up Filming! Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Will Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Be 2016's Highest-Grossing Film At The Box Office? Retrieved January 31, 2016. # ^ The most anticipated films of 2016. Retrieved January 31, 2016. # ^ New Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Trailer To Be Released During Commercial Break for Super Bowl 50? Retrieved January 31, 2016. # ^ Filming For Heroes Forever: The New Resolution Begins in July 2016! Retrieved February 10, 2016. # ^ Logan Lerman Returning in Jane Hoop Elementary Spin Off Sequel? Retrieved February 10, 2016. # ^ Brandon Simpson Returning in Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off! Retrieved February 10, 2016. # ^ Bloom Dee Returning in Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off. Retrieved February 10, 2016. # ^ Twilight Star Joins Heroes Forever Franchise. Retrieved December 27, 2016. # ^ Leo Howard Joins Heroes Forever Franchise. Retrieved December 27, 2016. # ^ Blake Brown secretly returned in Heroes Forever: The New Beginning, Will Have Bigger Role in Sequels. Retrieved December 27, 2016. External links *''Heroes Forever: The New Resolution'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:2017 films Category:Superhero films Category:2010s superhero films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American children's films Category:Sequel films Category:American teen superhero films Category:Films set in 2028